Każdemu wedle zasług
by Stokrot
Summary: Renji Abarai trafia w najbardziej przerażające miejsce, jakie może sobie wyobrazić - na dywanik do swojego kapitana. Co z tego wyniknie? PS: nie jestem specjalistką od O6, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś wyszło...


_Z dedykacją i podziękowaniem za wsparcie i doradztwo wszelakie dla Arien._

**Każdemu wedle zasług**

Niedobrze, do licha. Bardzo, bardzo niedobrze. Marnie. Kiepsko. Niefajnie. I w ogóle…

Renji Abarai przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Był porucznikiem Oddziału Szóstego. Zastępcą kapitana Kuchiki. To zobowiązywało. Powinien zachowywać się godnie. Z klasą. I ze spokojem. Być jak, ten tam… kwiat lotosu na tafli jeziora. Niezależnie od okoliczności.

A guzik.

Nie cykał się, co to, to nie. Absolutnie. Po prostu się… stresował. Nie, do Hollowa, to też nie było właściwe słowo. Stresować można się było przed testem z kidou w Akademii, a on… on był jak zbyt mocno ściśnięta sprężyna. Czarno-czerwona spięta sprężyna, podrygująca nieznacznie przed gabinetem kapitana Oddziału Szóstego. O tym, co usłyszy, gdy już tam wejdzie, wolał na razie nie myśleć…

Heh.

I pomyśleć, że wszystko tak dobrze się układało. Misja w Hueco Mundo zakończyła się sukcesem, wrogowie zostali pokonani, a Orihime Inoue była bezpieczna. Pozostawało wyruszyć do fałszywej Karakury i ostatecznie skopać tyłek Aizenowi — ale wtedy nawet to wydawało się drobnostką. Renji czuł, że mógłby rzucić wyzwanie całemu światu…

I wtedy właśnie sprawy nagle się skomplikowały. Paskudnie się skomplikowały.

_Pojawili się znienacka — ot, po prostu wyłonili się zza pobliskiej wydmy. Mała, szczerbata Arrancar w zielonej koszulinie i z pękniętą maską, a obok niej…_

— _Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez — powiedział kapitan Kuchiki, nieznacznie unosząc lewą brew, a Renji odniósł wrażenie, że temperatura spadła naraz o kilka stopni. — Szósty Espada. _

_Renji Abarai ściągnął wytatuowane brwi. Raczej nie przepadał za czytaniem raportów, ale te ich fragmenty, w których pojawiało się imię Rukii, przeglądał ze zdwojoną uwagą. I pamiętał teraz, że owszem, była w nich mowa o jakimś Jeagerjaquezie. Jak również o rekonwalescencji Rukii, którą musiała odbyć po spotkaniu z nim. Konkretniej zaś: z jego pięścią._

_Shinigami przyjrzał się przybyłemu uważniej — i niezbyt przyjaźnie. Ktokolwiek ośmielał się podnosić rękę na Rukię Kuchiki, prędzej czy później musiał zawrzeć bliższą znajomość z Zabimaru. Chyba że kapitan i jego Senbonzakura byli pierwsi…_

_Tak jak i tym razem. Gdy Renji otrząsnął się z chwilowego zamyślenia, dostrzegł, że jego dowódca zdążył już dobyć katany i czekał teraz niewzruszenie, aż Arrancar podejdzie bliżej. _

_Czy też: dowlecze się bliżej. Jeśli Abarai miał być ze sobą całkiem szczery, to obecnie Espada nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby kogokolwiek sponiewierać. Prawdę mówiąc, sam był dość konkretnie sponiewierany. Zakrzepła krew pokrywała pierś i lewy bark, sklejała niebieskie włosy w niechlujne strąki. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez słaniał się na nogach, a mimo to wciąż parł naprzód…_

_Ku swemu zdumieniu, Renji uświadomił sobie, że czuje niechętny podziw. Twardziel, doprawdy. Czyżby to Ichigo go tak załatwił?_

— _Kurrosaki… — wycharczał naraz Grimmjow, jakby w odpowiedzi na myśli porucznika. — Kurosaki Ichigo… Gdzie on jest…?_

_Ha. A zatem Renji miał rację. Szkopuł w tym, że Kurosaki ledwie kilka minut wcześniej wyruszył do fałszywej Karakury w towarzystwie kapitan Unohany. I, jak się okazywało, pozostawił im nierozwiązany problem w postaci Szóstego Espady. _

_Co niby mieli z tym fantem zrobić? _

_Renji Abarai przeniósł wzrok na swojego kapitana, ale twarz dziedzica rodu Kuchikich była niewzruszona i gładka niczym maska, a jego oczy stalowe i nieprzeniknione. Renji dobrze znał to spojrzenie: odbijała się w nim jedynie litera prawa. Prawa, które głosiło, że Hollowy należy bezwzględnie likwidować. Bez zbędnych sentymentów czy rozterek. _

_I w ogóle — czemu miałby mieć jakiekolwiek rozterki z tego powodu? _

_Jeagerjaquez postąpił kolejny krok do przodu; był teraz ledwie o wyciągnięcie miecza od kapitana Oddziału Szóstego. Ten ani drgnął — szare oczy śledziły beznamiętnie powolne ruchy rannego Espady._

— _Zginiesz — powiedział Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Grimmjow prychnął pogardliwie i splunął krwią. _

— _Chcesz się bić, shinigami?_

_Mewie brwi kapitana ściągnęły się nieznacznie. Renji przełknął. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć się oburzony bezczelnością intruza, czy raczej być pod wrażeniem jego tupetu. Jednego był pewien: nikt, nawet Ichigo Kurosaki, nie potraktował dotąd kapitana Kuchiki równie lekceważąco. _

_Co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że godziny — minuty — sekundy Szóstego Espady były policzone. _

— _Zabiję — potwierdził przewidywania swojego porucznika dowódca Oddziału Szóstego. Jego tonu nie sposób było nawet nazwać chłodnym; nie było w nim ciepła ani zimna, jedynie — nieuchronność. Na Grimmjowie najwyraźniej nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia: bezczelny grymas ani myślał znikać z jego twarzy, gdy Arrancar nieco chwiejnie dobył broni. _

_Renji skrzywił się nieznacznie. Na ile wiedział, tylko dwie osoby przeżyły dotąd pojedynek z kapitanem Kuchiki. Jedną z nich był Ichigo Kurosaki. Drugą — on sam, Renji Abarai. I mógł wtedy mówić o szczęściu, choć przecież w walce tej dał z siebie wszystko. Tymczasem Szósty Espada ponad wszelką wątpliwość nie był w kondycji, by dać z siebie wszystko. Ani by walczyć. Ani nawet by się bronić. Właściwie, jak zdał sobie nagle sprawę rudowłosy wicekapitan Oddziału Szóstego, był całkiem bez szans. A jednak…_

_A jednak nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał bez słowa przyjąć śmiertelny cios. Choć ledwie stał, ani na chwilę nie opuścił głowy, a twarz miał zaciętą i zapamiętałą._

_I… dumną? _

_Abarai mrugnął. Nie miał pojęcia, że Hollowy mogą być dumne. Że mogą mieć — własny honor? Ha. To brzmiało… jak herezja. Tego nie uczono w Akademii. Ale z drugiej strony — nie uczono tam cholernie wielu rzeczy. Na przykład, co zrobić w sytuacji, gdy nie sposób pogodzić tego, czego się pragnie z tym, co się powinno… _

_Renji potrząsnął głową, ponownie skupiając uwagę na scenie rozgrywającej się przed nim. Kapitan Kuchiki wciąż przyglądał się Arrancarowi kamiennym wzrokiem, Grimmjow zaś sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał coś udowodnić. Sobie i całemu światu. _

_Porucznik Oddziału Szóstego przygryzł wargę. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że postawa była mu obca. Bądź co bądź, w swoim czasie również…_

_Zaraz, zaraz. Wróć. Co on najlepszego wyprawiał? Espada czy nie, przecież to był Hollow! Hollow! Hollow, który skrzywdził Rukię. Należało go zabić. Proste, jasne i klarowne. Prawda? Prawda?_

_Cóż, kapitan Kuchiki z pewnością nie miał podobnych wątpliwości. Renji patrzył z fascynacją, jak jego zwierzchnik dystyngowanie wznosi miecz do ciosu i wydało mu się__, że cały świat — zaświat — wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu…_

_I wtedy rozległ się wrzask. Był tak nagły i niespodziewany, że wywarł wrażenie nawet na dowódcy Oddziału Szóstego, który, __z właściwym sobie refleksem, błyskawicznie zmienił pozycję i ustawienie ostrza, gotów na odparcie ataku nowego wroga. _

— _AAA! Nie wolnooo! Nie woooolnooooo! Nie wolno zabijać Gwimmjowa-sama! Słysys? Tyyy… Ty befdufny potfoze! Nie woooolnoooooo!_

_Renji, który w pierwszym odruchu nieomal się cofnął, oszołomiony, teraz zmarszczył brwi, lokalizując źródło dźwięku. Mała Arrancar — Nel, o ile pamiętał — dotąd schowana za nogawką Grimmjowa, stała obecnie między Espadą a kapitanem, energicznie wymachując łapkami i drąc się wniebogłosy._

— _Ty psebzydlce obzydły! Ty śfinigami! Ty… ty moldelco!_

— _Zamknij się, Nel… — warknął Grimmjow, który swoją drogą wcale nie wyglądał na zachwyconego jej interwencją. — Kto ci się kazał wtrącać, bachorze…?_

_Na dźwięk tych słów Arrancar umilkła na chwilę, oglądając się na Szóstego Espadę i mierząc go uważnym wzrokiem, po czym…_

— _Głupi Gwimmjow-sama! — wypaliła. — Gwimmjow-sama nie pamięta, co mu powiedział Itsygo?_

_Wyraz twarzy Jeagerjaqueza z poirytowanego przeszedł w jawnie morderczy. _

— _Przrzrzymknij się, smarrrrrkulo…_

— _NIEE! Nie wolno! Itsygo by nie chciał! Itsygo nie chciał, zeby zabijać Gwimmjowa-samaaa! Niee! NIE WOOLNOOO!_

— _Ichi-… go? — na pół westchnęła, na pół zapytała Rukia zza pleców Renjiego. __Sam Abarai nie dowierzał własnym uszom. A gdy uwierzył — zdębiał. Zupełnie._

_Cholera. Jasna cholera. Więc Ichigo... Ichigo świadomie darował życie Grimmjowowi? Espadzie? Wrogowi? Komuś, kto w Karakurze pozamiatał chodnik Rukią? To było... niewyobrażalne. To zakrawało na zdradę. Jak w mordę strzelił, zakrawało. To było takie..._

_Podobne do Kurosakiego?_

_Ha. Było. Nawet bardzo było. Kto jak kto, ale Renji akurat wiedział o tym aż nadto dobrze..._

_Skrzywił się. Nie tak znów odległe wspomnienie powróciło do niego z pełną wyrazistością. _

_Ichigo jego także mógł zabić — ale nie zrobił tego. Dał Renjiemu szansę, by mógł pójść dalej i zrealizować własny cel. Wówczas trudno to było zrozumieć — ba, doprowadzało to wicekapitana do furii — wkrótce jednak do głosu doszedł zdrowy rozsądek i gniew powoli zmienił się we wdzięczność. _

_Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się uważnie poranionemu Espadzie. Jakkolwiek obrazoburcze nie byłoby to przypuszczenie — czy było możliwe, by Grimmjow czuł się w tej chwili podobnie? A jeśli tak — co takiego dostrzegł w nim Kurosaki? I czemu to zawsze on potrafił zauważyć rzeczy, które umykały innym i na dokładkę potrafił je zrozumieć?_

— _Być może Ichigo Kurosaki nie jest w stanie pojąć praw Soul Society — oznajmił Byakuya Kuchiki, nie zważając na obelgi rozwrzeszczanej Arrancarynki, która, jak się zdawało, ani myślała się uciszyć. — My wszelako zdajemy sobie sprawę z ich znaczenia. I naprawimy błędy Kurosakiego. _

_Renji czym prędzej potrząsnął głową, odpychając od siebie iście bluźnierczą myśl, że kapitan mógłby się tłumaczyć. I to przed Hollowem w dodatku. Kapitan Kuchiki zdecydowanie się nie tłumaczył. On jedynie… stwierdzał fakty. I tyle. _

_Kłopot w tym, że jego wicekapitan nagle dostrzegł wśród tych faktów kwestię, która mogłaby zaważyć nawet nad pierwszym i najważniejszym obowiązkiem shinigami, jakim było likwidowanie Hollowów. Niby drobiazg, ale jednak ważny. Kwestia — przynależności? Oczywiście, porucznik Abarai w pełni szanował każdy jeden punkt widzenia swojego zwierzchnika, który bez wątpienia w bardzo wielu kwestiach miał słuszność, ale z drugiej strony…_

_Renji Abarai zawahał się nagle. Jeagerjaquez w istocie był Espadą. Hollowem. Wrogiem i w ogóle. Mieli pełne prawo, by go zlikwidować, jak zresztą słusznie zauważył kapitan Kuchiki. Tylko że… Tak jakby…_

_To jednak była w pewnym sensie sprawa między Grimmjowem a Kurosakim. Czy aby na pewno wolno im było się wtrącać? I podważać decyzję Ichigo? Może właściwiej byłoby pozwolić im rozstrzygnąć tę kwestię między sobą? I właściwie Renji chętnie dowiedziałby się, jakie pobudki przyświecały Kurosakiemu…_

_Sztuczne słońce Hueco Mundo zalśniło w ostrzu Senbonzakury, gdy dowódca Oddziału Szóstego wzniósł miecz do ostatniego ciosu. Mała Arrancar umilkła nagle; niebieskie oczy Espady zwęziły się, palce mocniej ścisnęły rękojeść._

— _No dawaj, shinigami — wychrypiał Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Twarz miał równie bladą jak kość Hollowiej maski, oddech się rwał. — Chodź tu… ze wszystkim, co tam masz…_

_W szarych oczach zapalił się błysk._

— _Chire-…_

Stuk. Odgłos zamykanych drzwi przywrócił Renjiego do rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistości, która nie zapowiadała się najprzyjemniej. Oj, nie…

Uniósłszy głowę, zobaczył dwóch shinigami z Oddziału Szóstego oddalających się korytarzem, najpewniej po złożeniu raportu z patrolu. Przełknął. Jego kolej…

Renji Abarai, wciąż jeszcze wicekapitan Oddziału Szóstego, wyprostował się, zaciskając i rozprostowując palce; nabrał głęboko tchu. No dobra… Należało wziąć się w garść. Zdenerwowanie było całkiem naturalną reakcją, ale przecież nie mógł stawić się przed obliczem kapitana, podrygując niczym galaretka owocowa.

W sytuacji, gdy jego błyskotliwa kariera w Gotei 13 właśnie dobiegała końca, należało zachować przynajmniej resztki dumy.

Odchrząknął.

— Porucznik Renji Abarai melduje się na rozkaz!

Za drzwiami przez chwilę trwała cisza, po czym rozległo się ciche:

— Wejść.

Renji posłusznie wsunął się do środka, zasuwając za sobą drzwi, po czym wyprężył się jak struna. Kapitan Kuchiki siedział za biurkiem, wypełniając dokumenty. Jego zastępca skupił wzrok na pędzelku, sprawnie przesuwającym się po papierze. Mimo wszystko nie bardzo potrafił w tej chwili spojrzeć dowódcy w oczy.

— Spocznij — rzucił kapitan Oddziału Szóstego, nie przerywając pisania. Renji rozluźnił się. Odrobinę.

— Domniemywam, że wiesz, czemu cię wezwałem — Byakuya Kuchiki eleganckim ruchem odłożył pędzelek, starannie wyrównał stos papierów. Młodszemu — wiekiem i stopniem — shinigami wydało się nagle, że w pokoju jest bardzo duszno, choć drzwi do ogrodu były otwarte na oścież.

Wiedział. A pewnie. Pamiętał aż nadto dobrze…

_Szczęk!_

_Klingi zderzyły się; zapieczętowana Senbonzakura zgrzytnęła o zębate ostrze Zabimaru. W ciszy, jaka nagle zapadła nad pustynią Hueco Mundo słychać było nieomal, jak z pobliskiej wydmy osypuje się piasek. A potem… _

— _Co ty do ciężkiej cholery wyprawiasz, shinigami?_

_Ha. Renji Abarai czuł, jak wąska strużka potu spływa mu po skroni. Dobre pytanie. Bardzo dobre nawet. Gdybyż tylko potrafił jednoznacznie na nie odpowiedzieć…_

_Bo i owszem: najłatwiej byłoby rzec, że wszystko wydarzyło się pod wpływem chwili i niemal bez udziału jego woli. Tyle że nie byłoby to całą prawdą. Gdzieś w głębi ducha Renji doskonale wiedział, że postępuje świadomie. I — przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu — zdawał sobie sprawę z konsekwencji… _

_Przełknął. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia, w przeważającej większości wyrażające różny stopień zaskoczenia. I zaciekawienia. _

_Poza jednym. _

_Porucznik poczuł, jak ogarnia go chłód, a świadomość tego, co zrobił, opada na jego barki. A niech to. To nie mogło się dlań dobrze skończyć. Zdecydowanie nie mogło. Szczególnie że zębate ostrze Zabimaru wciąż mierzyło w… _

_Uczuł, że poci mu się dłoń, ale mimo wszystko nie opuścił broni. Skoro zdobył się właśnie na, przypuszczalnie, największe szaleństwo w swoim życiu, to mógł być przynajmniej szaleńcem konsekwentnym, pomyślał z jakąś dziką determinacją. _

_Zdobył się na odwagę, by podnieść wzrok, skupiony dotąd na własnej dłoni trzymającej miecz i niemal wycofał się z podjętego chwilę wcześniej postanowienia. Napotkał stalowoszare spojrzenie, w którym pod warstwą pozornego spokoju kiełkowała furia. _

_Renji z trudem powstrzymał ochotę, by cofnąć się o krok. Tak oto kapitan za chwilę go rozsieka. Zrobi z niego sashimi ostrymi jak brzytwy płatkami Senbonzakury. Chyba że… _

_Chyba że zdecyduje się zrobić coś jeszcze gorszego…_

_Zrobił coś gorszego. Odezwał się. _

— _Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek przyjdzie zgodzić mi się z Hollowem, ale… co to ma znaczyć, Abarai? _

_Serce porucznika skoczyło do gardła. To była ta chwila, gdy powinien coś odpowiedzieć. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Ummm… _

— Zdaje się, że zadałem ci pytanie, Abarai — Koniec pędzelka zastukał cicho o blat biurka. Renji w jednej chwili oprzytomniał. Popadanie w rozmyślania, podczas gdy kapitan Kuchiki oczekiwał na odpowiedź, zdecydowanie nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

— Tak jest, kapitanie. Przepraszam, że kazałem panu czekać. To się więcej nie powtórzy, kapitanie — zapewnił zwierzchnika gorliwie. Byakuya Kuchiki posłał mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

Oczywiście, że się nie powtórzy, przemknęło przez głowę jeszcze-przez-chwilę-porucznika Oddziału Szóstego. Nie będzie ku temu okazji… Znów będzie jedynie zbłąkanym kundlem wyjącym do księżyca…

To jest, o ile w ogóle uda mu się przeżyć…

— Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę, Abarai — kolejne słowa dowódcy nadały ostateczny kształt przewidywaniom Renjiego — że w zaistniałej sytuacji nie możesz być dłużej moim zastępcą.

Renji Abarai skrzywił się w duchu. Zdawał sobie sprawę. Oczywiście. Ale mimo wszystko wolałby, by zostało to wyrażone mniej… bezpośrednio. Choć, z drugiej strony, w podobnych sprawach kapitan Kuchiki nie zwykł się bawić w zbędne subtelności. Właściwie, aż dziw, że nie posiekał swojego zastępcy na kawałki już tam, na pustyni…

— Tam, na pustyni, Abarai — kontynuował bezlitośnie dziedzic rodu Kuchikich, dowodząc tym samym, że najwyraźniej umiał czytać w myślach — złamałeś większość obowiązujących cię zasad.

Renji zwalczył odruch, by schować głowę w ramiona. Doprawdy kapitan nie musiał mu o tym przypominać — młodszy shinigami dobrze znał swoje przewiny i byłby je gotów wymienić niemalże na jednym oddechu.

Irracjonalna próba ocalenia wroga. Podważenie decyzji starszego stopniem oficera. I wreszcie — dobycie miecza przeciw własnemu dowódcy. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie zostanie skazany na śmierć za zdradę, to z całą pewnością wyleci z Gotei na zbity pysk. Sam już nie był pewien, która z tych perspektyw wydawała się gorsza…

— Ponadto — ciągnął niewzruszenie kapitan Oddziału Szóstego — twoje wyjaśnienie również było dalekie od satysfakcjonującego.

Tym razem Renji nie zdołał powstrzymać grymasu. Echo wypowiedzianych wtedy słów kolejny raz rozbrzmiało w jego myślach.

— _Proszę wybaczyć, panie kapitanie, ale… ymmm… wydaje mi się… To jest, sądzę, że doprawdy nie ma potrzeby, by miał się pan kapitan fatygować osobiście. Kapitanie. _

_Nie brzmiało to przekonująco. Ani trochę. Szczególnie mając na uwadze fakt, że w dalszym ciągu nie opuścił broni. Z drugiej strony Renji nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć, co stanie się, gdy to zrobi… _

_Szare oczy patrzyły na niego przenikliwie. Były jak roztopione srebro. _

— _Czy mam rozumieć, że w takim razie sam zamierzasz go zabić? _

_Aj. To w ogóle nie było łatwe — w ogóle! — a teraz zanosiło się na tę trudniejszą część… _

— _Z całym szacunkiem, panie kapitanie, ale… nie. _

_Czarna brew uniosła się lekko. _

— _Co w takim razie postulujesz, Abarai? _

_Renji nabrał tchu. Zginę, pomyślał z jakąś niepojętą euforią. Na pewno zginę. Więc, w gruncie rzeczy… _

— _Myślę, że ten Espada nie jest dla nas w tej chwili zagrożeniem, kapitanie — rzucił dość desperacko, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie w oczy dowódcy. — Dlatego, umm, pomyślałem, że może jednak moglibyśmy dołączyć do walczących w Karakurze, a tę tu sprawę… pozostawić… Kurosakiemu…?_

Szlag. Co on sobie myślał w ogóle? Co sobie wyobrażał najlepszego? Jakim cudem się ośmielił, by powiedzieć coś podobnego kapitanowi Kuchiki?

Cóż, przynajmniej w tej kwestii mógł się jeszcze zrehabilitować. Choćby odrobinę…

— Najmocniej przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem, kapitanie — Renji Abarai zgiął się w głębokim ukłonie. — Zachowałem się niedopuszczalnie i jestem gotów…

— Stop — Ku jego zaskoczeniu kapitan uniósł dłoń zdecydowanym gestem. Renji wyprostował się dość niepewnie. — Abarai. To, co powiedziałeś, było aż nadto zuchwałe, to nie ulega kwestii. Jednakowoż… nie sposób odmówić twym słowom pewnej szczególnej… logiki.

Logiki? Renji zamrugał. Dotąd był przekonany, że w jego ówczesnej wypowiedzi — o postępowaniu nie wspominając — nie było absolutnie nic logicznego. Sam nigdy nie powiedziałby, że zachował się wtedy w zgodzie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Tymczasem kapitan niespodzianie twierdził coś przeciwnego. Skoro jednak tak było, to nie zamierzał temu zaprzeczać — bądź co bądź, limit sprzeciwiania się przełożonemu wyczerpał, jak się zdawało, do końca życia…

— Co więcej — dowódca Oddziału Szóstego obrócił pędzelek w smukłych palcach — koniec końców, udało ci się dopiąć swego, czyż nie?

Renji Abarai zmarszczył brwi. W rzeczy samej było tak, jak mówił kapitan Kuchiki — i prawdę mówiąc, porucznik wciąż nie bardzo pojmował, co stało się potem na pustyni. Był święcie przekonany, że już po nim — że za chwilę spotka się z ostrzem Senbonzakury, a Espadę najpewniej czeka podobny los. Nie była to miła świadomość — wariackie czy nie, Renji nie lubił, gdy podejmowane przezeń decyzje szły na marne. W chwili jednak, gdy był bliski uznania, że jego interwencja nie miała najmniejszego sensu…

— _On całkiem z sensem gada, Kuchiki — odezwał się naraz Kenpachi Zaraki. — Nudno tu już. Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie jest ciekawiej. A ten niech się bawi z Ichigo, jeśli wola. Dla mnie za marny. _

_Za plecami Renjiego rozległ się wściekły syk, ale najwyraźniej na więcej Grimmjowa nie było w tej chwili stać. Wyraz twarzy dowódcy Oddziału Szóstego nie zmienił się ani na jotę._

— _Nie można przeszkadzać Ichigo, Byakkushi — zaświergotała tymczasem Yachiru, wspinając się na ramię własnego kapitana. — To nieładnie, wiesz…?_

_W stalowo srebrzystym spojrzeniu coś błysnęło, ale niemal natychmiast znikło. Renjiemu wydało się, że klinga kapitańskiego miecza ledwie zauważalnie drgnęła, ale to musiało być złudzenie. Kapitan nie mógł przecież się wahać. Chyba że zastanawiał się, czy jego przeniewierczy zastępca zasługuje na zaszczyt śmierci z jego ręki._

_I wtedy…_

— _Nii-sama… Może… może naprawdę powinniśmy pozwolić Ichigo… _

_Tym razem oczy Byakuyi Kuchiki rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu. Renji był zresztą nie mniej zdziwiony: czy Rukia naprawdę stawała właśnie w obronie kogoś, kto przecież wcześniej prawie że ją zabił?_

_Kapitan Kuchiki z wolna odwrócił twarz ku swej przybranej siostrze. Dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie i w końcu… _

Abarai sam nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło: wiedział, że w jednej chwili jego dowódca stał przed nim z bronią w ręku, w kolejnej zaś znalazł się na wydmie kilka kroków dalej z włosami wciąż rozwianymi użyciem shunpo. _Do Karakury_, oznajmił krótko — a mimo braku haori, które musiał stracić w jednym z poprzednich starć, wyglądał teraz nad wyraz władczo i godnie — po czym dumnym krokiem ruszył w stronę, skąd dobiegały sarkania kapitana Mayuriego. Na swojego wicekapitana nawet się nie obejrzał.

A jednak nie zabił Renjiego Abaraia. Grimmjowa również nie. Porucznik Oddziału Szóstego wiedział, że mógłby czuć z tego tytułu satysfakcję, znacznie bardziej nurtowało go jednak pytanie: dlaczego? Czemu kapitan Kuchiki miałby tak nagle zmienić zdanie? Czemu postanowił zachować ich przy życiu? Już mniejsza o Espadę — dlaczego zdecydował się zachować przy życiu swojego zastępcę? Renji był w jego Oddziale na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że kapitan nie pozwalał na głupie i bezcelowe impulsy, a już z całą pewnością im nie ulegał. Dlaczego zatem…? Doprawdy niepojęte…

— Niech zgadnę — podjął kapitan, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Albo o świeżej dostawie ryżu dla oficerów. Albo o czymś równie przyziemnym. — Zastanawiasz się, czemu jeszcze żyjesz.

Renji otworzył i zamknął usta. Dowódcy Oddziału Szóstego w rzeczy samej nic nie umykało. Bo też Abarai istotnie się zastanawiał. I to bardzo intensywnie. Sęk w tym, że nie szło tutaj li i jedynie o złamanie regulaminu — choć już za samo to kapitan Kuchiki miałby pełne prawo pokroić go na bardzo malutkie kawałeczki. Sprawa była znacznie poważniejsza: porucznik był więcej niż przekonany, że złamał prawo Soul Society. Co prawda, nie był od tego specjalistą, ale na pewno na jego zachowanie znalazłby się paragraf. I to niejeden…

— Nie wątpię, że będzie to dla ciebie zaskoczeniem — ciągnął tymczasem Byakuya Kuchiki niezmiennie beznamiętnym tonem — ale w myśl prawa Soul Society nie popełniłeś wykroczenia.

Renji Abarai wybałuszył oczy. Że niby jak…? Przecież… przecież…

— Mówiąc ściślej, nasz kodeks prawny w kontekście wytycznych ratowania życia w słusznej sprawie zupełnie milczy o ewentualnym ratowaniu Hollowów.

No jasne, że milczy, pomyślał Renji nad podziw trzeźwo. Do tej pory nie zdarzył się ani jeden idiota, któremu przyszłoby do głowy podobne głupstwo. Ech. Oto są skutki znajomości z Kurosakim…

A jednak, cokolwiek by nie mówić, wicekapitan Oddziału Szóstego jakoś nie potrafił żałować swojego czynu. Ba, czuł, że gdyby sytuacja się powtórzyła, najpewniej zrobiłby dokładnie to samo. I to właśnie było najbardziej zatrważające. Zaraz, zaraz. Wróóóóóóć.

Myśli Renjiego wykonały błyskawiczny zwrot o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Czy jego zwierzchnik powiedział właśnie „w słusznej sprawie"? I zaraz obok „prawo nie zabrania"? Zbaraniały Renji po raz pierwszy w życiu zdał sobie sprawę, że poznawanie szczegółów prawa SS może mieć jakiś głębszy sens. Właściwie, miało sens wręcz przytłaczający. Chyba, że do złych wpływów Kurosakiego powinien dołożyć również omamy słuchowe. Czy kapitan powiedziałby...? Niieee. To było niemożliwe. Całkiem i dokumentnie. To brzmiało prawie, jakby kapitan Kuchiki uznał jego postępowanie za właściwe. A tak przecież nijak być nie mogło. Skończoną bezczelnością byłoby zakładać, że ktoś taki jak kapitan mógłby dawać posłuch wysoce niestosownym sugestiom lekkomyślnych podwładnych. I w ogóle. I że niby kodeks tego nie zabrania? Tego dnia na dywaniku przełożonego Renji Abarai postanowił dokonać rzeczy niebywałej. Zaraz po południu odwiedzi bibliotekę i przeczyta cholerny kodeks od deski do deski. Znaczy, oczywiście, jeżeli przeżyje.

— Jednakowoż — ton głosu kapitana zabrzmiał jedynie odrobinę inaczej niż dotąd, jednak ta ledwie dostrzegalna zmiana wystarczyła, by włoski na karku jego porucznika stanęły dęba — wciąż pozostaje kwestia twojego… zbrojnego wystąpienia.

Aj. Wicekapitan Oddziału Szóstego niemalże zadrobił w miejscu. A zatem wracali na znajomy grunt. Renji nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy bardziej go to martwi, czy cieszy. Przynajmniej na tym polu nie czekały go żadne niespodzianki…

— Bez wątpienia jest dla ciebie oczywistym, że nie mogę pozwolić na podobną niesubordynację w szeregach oddziału, którym dowodzę — Byakuya Kuchiki zdecydowanym ruchem odłożył pędzelek na blat biurka; stalowe spojrzenie zdawało się przyszpilać Renjiego do miejsca, w którym ów stał. — Nie wolno więcej dopuścić do sytuacji, w której niższy rangą oficer otwarcie mi się sprzeciwi. Dlatego też…

Renji Abarai, przez-jeszcze-kilka-sekund-wicekapitan Oddziału Szóstego, zamknął oczy. Oto wreszcie chwila prawdy. Żegnaj, Seireitei. A może nawet — żegnaj, świecie…

— Dlatego też — powtórzył jego zwierzchnik z naciskiem, jakby chciał się upewnić, że każde słowo sięga celu — zostaniesz…

Skazany na publiczne rozsiekanie? Ścięcie? Właściwie, powinien być wdzięczny Ichigo za zniszczenie Soukyoku, z pewnością upieczenie nie byłoby zbyt przyjemne… Choć może… może to będzie jednak tylko — tylko? — wyrzucenie z Gotei 13? Z wilczym biletem na resztę życia w zaświatach. Ech…

— …przeniesiony.

Przeniesiony? Chwilę trwało, nim Renji przyswoił tę informację, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi. To brzmiało dość łagodnie. Zbyt łagodnie. Podejrzanie łagodnie. Gdzie zatem skrywał się haczyk?

O nie. Nie. Tylko nie to. Litości. Wszystko tylko nie… Oddział Czwarty?

— Dołączysz do Oddziału Piątego. Sam zgłosiłem twoją kandydaturę…

Na dźwięk tych słów Renji Abarai odetchnął z ulgą. Co prawda, z trudem pojmował, skąd ta nagła łaska, ale Oddział Piąty był całkiem w porządku. Hinamori nigdy nie narz-…

— Na stanowisko kapitana.

Że… że cooo?

Renji osłupiał. Czyżby coś mu umknęło? Przecież… miał ponieść karę, prawda? Po to tu przyszedł. To wydawało się oczywiste, jak… jak to że kenseikan kapitana Kuchiki zawsze był starannie wypolerowany. Czyżby… czyżby jego dowódca raczył żartować?

Tyle że — choć, rzecz jasna, Abarai nigdy nie przyznałby tego otwarcie, mimo że wiedziało o tym całe Seireitei — kapitan Kuchiki najzwyczajniej w zaświecie nie miał poczucia humoru.

A zatem — to nie był żart. Z drugiej strony wszakże nie sposób było uwierzyć, by dowódca Oddziału Szóstego mówił poważnie. A może… Może…

— K-kapitanie, jeśli kapitan zechce, to ja mogę od razu do Oddziału Czwartego…

— O czym ty mówisz, Abarai?

— Noo… ummm… To znaczy eee… Z całym szacunkiem, ale czy kapitan hmmm… na pewno dobrze się czuje?

Brwi kapitana powędrowały sceptycznie w górę, wykazując wszelkie symptomy normalnego dlań samopoczucia.

— Jak dotąd czułem się znakomicie, Abarai. Aczkolwiek po twojej ostatniej wypowiedzi…

— Bardzo przepraszam, kapitanie — zapewnił czym prędzej Renji. Prawdę powiedziawszy, przepraszanie zawsze wychodziło mu jakoś niezręcznie. Nawet — zwłaszcza — wobec kapitana Kuchiki.

Wzmiankowany kapitan przymknął na chwilę oczy i ledwie dostrzegalnie westchnął. Po czym podjął, tonem, który wyraźnie świadczył, że nieskończone, zdawałoby się, pokłady cierpliwości dowódcy Oddziału Szóstego są już na wyczerpaniu.

— Jak długo jeszcze zamierzasz przepraszać, Abarai? Jak długo chcesz jedynie gonić za moim cieniem? Myślałem, że wreszcie zrobiłeś krok do przodu. W Hueco Mundo w końcu nie próbowałeś mi niczego udowadniać. Dobyłeś przeciw mnie broni nie dlatego, że chciałeś mnie pokonać, ale dlatego, że podjąłeś w końcu samodzielną decyzję. Pokazałeś, że masz dość charakteru, by traktować cię jak równego sobie. Chyba nie zamierzasz się teraz z tego wycofać?

— Kapitanie… — Renji Abarai nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czy to aby na pewno była jawa? Kapitan Kuchiki nie miał w zwyczaju kogokolwiek chwalić. Nawet Rukii. Nawet półotwarcie…

— Doprawdy, gdyby nie ta twoja niezdrowa obsesja, mógłbyś zostać kapitanem już wcześniej.

_Naprawdę?_, chciał zapytać Renji, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Do licha, przecież przez te wszystkie lata niczego innego nie pragnął. Marzył o tym, by dorównać swojemu z pozoru nieosiągalnemu przełożonemu — a teraz w końcu to osiągnął. Ba, sam kapitan otwarcie to przyznał, jakkolwiek zaskakujące by to nie było. Choć jego pobudki wciąż pozostawały nie w pełni zrozumiałe, to jednak uznał swego zastępcę za godnego dowódczego stanowiska. Czemu więc tak trudno było to przyjąć? Czemu nie mógł uwierzyć, że faktycznie został doceniony?

Renji Abarai wziął się w garść. Oto spotkało go najwyższe możliwe wyróżnienie — a on, miast przyjąć to, jak należało, z godnością i honorem, tylko dzielił włos na czworo. To nie uchodziło. Przyszły kapitan Gotei 13 nie powinien obejmować dowodzenia pełen rozterek i powątpiewania. Jeszcze kapitan Kuchiki nabierze wątpliwości, czy aby podjął właściwą decyzję…

Ha. Już Renji zadba o to, by jego dotychczasowy dowódca nie miał powodów do wątpienia w niego. Najmniejszych. I niech no się tylko Rukia dowie…

Stanął na baczność.

— Jestem wdzięczny za pokładane we mnie zaufanie, kapitanie! Obiecuję, że…

— Nie obiecuj, Renji — Kącik zaciśniętych dotąd ust drgnął nieznacznie w najlżejszej sugestii uśmiechu. — Pokaż mi.

Nowo mianowany kapitan Oddziału Piątego zacukał się z lekka. Ale tylko na moment.

— Zawsze może pan na mnie liczyć, kapitanie Kuchiki.

— Dziekuję... kapitanie Abarai.


End file.
